


Robin After Dark

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Brief instance of homophobia, Come Kink, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dick's a camboy, Dildo making, Dildos, Jason's Maori, Light D/s, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stripping, Ta Moko, Vibrators, description of a murder, maori mythology, sex on camera, tentacle dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Two years ago Jason moved to Gotham from New Zealand looking for something important, but with the discovery of some online entertainment his life starts to change. Maybe he won’t find what he was looking for, but maybe he’ll find what he needs.





	Robin After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the JayDick server on Discord! I want to thank everyone for their suggestions and encouragement! Extra Special thanks to anoncitomikolino for the help and some of the dialogue in the section with 'the tentacles'. :Db
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtWirGxV7Q8 For anyone unfamiliar with the Kiwi/New Zealand accent please watch this video!  
> For a very rough idea about Jason's face tattoo, please click here: http://elwon.tumblr.com/post/178924390992/really-rough-idea-of-what-robin-after-dark-jasons

“Everything all right with Biz?” Artemis asks as Jason hangs up his phone and walks back over to the bar she’s sitting at. Jason sighs, rubbing his hand over his face as he sits down on the cracked and peeling bar stool. The seedy bar they’re currently in isn’t a place either of them would go for pleasure, but the rumour mill had given them a lead and so they’d followed in the hopes of _something_.

The lead had gone nowhere and now they’re in a cheap, rundown dockside bar. They’d both ordered beers but when they’d arrived they had things floating about in the glasses that definitely shouldn’t be there. The drinks are going untouched, for obvious reasons.

“Fine. Well, he broke another tv remote, so you have that to look forward to when you get home.” Jason grins at her.

“Great.” Artemis snorts, picking her glass up without thinking and them making a face of disgust before setting it down again. “Well, as much fun as searching through the dregs and dives of Gotham for your dad is, I think we’ve done all we can here.”

“Deffo.” Jason agrees, shoving off his stool and heading towards the door, Artemis striding past him quickly with her longer legs outstripping his easily. It’s no mean feat for her to do that, Jason’s a more than decent 6’2. Once they get outside and back onto the actual roads outside the docks, Jason’s phone beeps again. He’s about to check the message when Artemis steals it out of his hand and gives him an exasperated look. 

“Why is Biz in your cell as Biz’ness?” Artemis says with the long-suffering tone of someone who has to constantly put up the dumbassery of men.

“Because he is the Biz’ness.” Jason rolls his eyes at her. “Blatantly.”

“Do I even want to know what you’ve called the rest of us?” Artemis gives him a look that conveys how little she thinks of that.

“No, so give it back.” Jason says, stepping forward to grab the phone back, but Artemis evades him and lifts the phone over her head. Jason’s painfully reminded of child siblings playing ‘give it back’. 

“Nope. Art Attack... Hmm, I suppose I don’t mind that.” Artemis grins, keeping Jason away with one arm as she brings the phone down to read the screen. “There’s Biz, and Nana Gunn? Jay, you’re not even trying with that one.” 

“I wasn’t.” Jason grumbles. He couldn’t find a nickname that was scary enough without also being insulting. He’s not gonna insult his Nana, she raised him after all.

“Hmmm, Mallowpuff... Really. Really?” Artemis gives him a look that’s trying to be disgusted but is too amused to manage it.

“Hey! Mal is a sweetheart, all soft and fluffy.” Jason shakes his head and grins. “He’s a Mallowpuff biscuit, and you can’t deny it. Fight me.”

“I would break you with my little finger, _little brother_.” Artemis scoffs, flexing her free arm and Jason has to shrug and give her that. She would. “Why are the only other numbers in your cell Duke Nukem, Weekend Steph, the work landline, that piece of crap private investigator, your landlord and your favourite pizza place? Also, Weekend Steph?”

“Because I hate people and don’t want to talk to them?” Jason sighs. He doesn’t really want to get into it with Artemis over the fact that he’s been living in Gotham two years and not made any friends. “Weekend staff! Steph and Duke only work on the weekends.”

“Jay, you’re letting the search for your dad consume you.” Artemis says with a sigh. “Come on, where’s the balance?”

“I’m fine.” Jason says, lying through his teeth. He’s not fine, and he knows it. The balance of his life is all fucked up and won’t be fixed until he can at least talk to Willis. His need for utu is overwhelming nearly everything else, and isn’t that _ironic_.

“You aren’t. Look, no one would blame you for stopping, you know that right? You’ve tried. And tried.” Artemis says, and it’s not pity on her face, thank fuck, it’s empathy. “It’s OK to stop.”

“No.” Jason says stubbornly. “Not yet.” Artemis sighs gustily, letting it drop.

“At least come out with me to a decent bar and try to meet a girl tonight?” She pulls Jason under her arm and starts marching them towards the club district.

“Augh, no.” Jason whines, freeing himself from her almost headlock and yanking his jacket back into place.

“Jay.” Artemis is about to gear up into a speech Jason’s heard before, so he cuts her off.

“Every time I go to a bar with you and meet a girl, _you’re_ the one who leaves with her number.” He points out, rubbing at his face and feeling the grooves of his tā moko under his fingers. It’s a reassuring feeling, so he does it again.

“Ha, yeah, that’s true.” Artemis says smugly amused. “You really do need to get laid, though. You’re so damn grumpy all the time.”

“Don’t wanna.” Jason insists, staring at the pavement. He knows Artemis isn’t going to take that for an answer, so Jason sighs and continues. “I don’t wanna go to a bar and waste time talking to someone I’ll never see again. I’m just... I’m just so tired, Tem.”

“Jason...” Artemis pulls him in close, one hand on the back of his neck, and presses their foreheads and noses together in hongi. For a few seconds it’s just the two of them, feeling that connection of being family.

“So, I’m gonna go home and sleep.” Jason pulls away. “Good luck with the girls tonight, Tem.”

“I always have luck with the girls, Jay. Always.” Artemis smirks, letting him move back.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the Amazon lesbian of their dreams. I know.” Jason smiles, but it slips off his face with the exhaustion of going yet another night with nothing to show for it. “See you at work, Boss lady.”

“Yeah, you will.” Artemis calls over her shoulder as she struts away to make another conquest in the clubs.

***

Jason shuts his front door with a satisfying thud and collapses down onto his shitty couch with a groan. Today had been long and frustrating; he’d wasted a few hours on looking for a noise in someone’s engine that had turned out to be a loose coin rattling around in the glove box. And then one of the fucking _merikena_ at work, Phillips, had decided to make a racist joke about Jason’s apprentice, Mal, while they were both standing there, and Jason had lost it in a thankfully minor way. One thing about growing up watching the All Blacks and being taught the haka by the older men in his iwi, is that it’s left Jason with a pretty terrifying ‘I will murder you and use your skull as a bowl’ face. Staring down their racist prick of a work colleague had made Jason feel better for all of five minutes before the righteous vengeance had worn off. Now that he’s back home, he’s just tired but also wired.

He should probably head for bed, but it’s still early, so he ends up switching on his ancient laptop and after his browser loads, he clicks around for a new camshow to watch. He ends up selecting a thumbnail for a pretty girl, wearing a blue domino to match her eyes, with dark hair and a short bio of “Hi, I’m Robin! I’m a princess looking for her daddy. I like wearing pretty things and big cocks!” Jason scrolls down from the banner advertising a live stream, wanting to check out some of the videos on her page before sending money. He clicks on the video at the top, a five minute film with a thumbnail of Robin in lacy blue lingerie.

He’s having a great time watching this long haired gorgeous girl in fancy lingerie fuck herself hard on a reasonably sized dildo, hand shoved down the front of his jeans, stroking in time with Robin’s onscreen bounces. The deep throaty noises and whimpers she’s making send him over the edge before the video finishes, and once he wipes his hand on a tissue he realises that the lacey crotchless panties are there to cover Robin’s hard and leaking dick. Jason stares slackjawed as Robin comes in her/his lacy panties, ruining them. The fact Robin is even more attractive coming and clenching around the dildo stuffed deep in her/his arse slams into Jason’s hindbrain painfully.

Jason closes the laptop lid slowly, standing up in a state of shock, walking into his small bathroom and stripping off for a quick lukewarm shower. He’s definitely not freaking out, he tells himself as he quietly freaks out under the spray. It doesn’t mean anything, he tells himself, as he stares into his cracked bathroom mirror, eyes naturally following the swooping black lines that curve back on themselves of the tā moko that completely covers his forehead and nose and encircles his left eye, almost like a mask. The action is grounding, letting him escape the spiral of doubt he’s fallen into. 

He’d thought Robin was a _girl_ , that’s what he’d got off to. Robin was in a bra and panties, obviously trying to present as female, at least in _that_ video. He’d made a mistake, he tells himself, but he’d also had a good time; and in the end, it’s not like anyone has to know that he’d accidentally clicked on a transwoman or a crossdresser’s camshow. 

Jason pulls on his pyjamas and lays down on his bed. The image of Robin’s face in ecstasy is painted behind his eyelids every time he closes his eyes. The more he thinks about it, the more he realises that if he’d thought that Robin was trans, he’d’ve still clicked on the link and given her a go. Feeling a little more settled, he tries to sleep. And fails. Robin’s face is still haunting him.

He rolls out of bed and rubs at his face, slouching back to the sofa and opening up his laptop. Robin’s page is still open, so he scrolls down a few videos, noting that most of the thumbnails have Robin with short hair and picking one at random. Robin’s still got that blue mask on, but the hair is short like a boy and he’s spread across what looks like a computer chair stolen from an office somewhere, instead of the more comfortable blue egg shaped lounger he’d been on in the latest video. Robin’s wearing nothing but a red leather jacket and a latex jockstrap in the same colour. Robin slowly slides an egg vibrator inside himself, laughing and flirting with his viewers, seeming more relaxed, talkative, and natural than the first video that Jason watched. 

Jason’s drawn in despite himself and while his cock gives an interested twitch, he’s more interested in Robin’s behaviour than how sexy he looks, spread out so that his hole’s on show, twitching around the cord of the vibrator as he struggles not to take himself in hand, fingers clutching at the chair’s arms. He watches the video to the end, where Robin shimmies out of the jockstrap to paint his abs with his come. Jason wants to watch more, and while he’s not sure that that actually means for him, he knows that he’s going to be spending a fair amount of time watching Robin in the next week until payday.

***

Over the next week, Jason goes through the rest of the short clips on Robin’s page. One has the summary of ‘Yes, I’m a guy. Yes, I like pretty things, and _you_ love seeing me in them.’ Which answers a few of Jason’s questions and, also, Jason finds, is utterly true. He does like Robin in the more girly outfits he wears. But then, again so do most of the viewers according to what Robin says in the clips. His current favourite is the one where Robin’s not only riding a fairly large vibrator suction-cupped to his seat, but sucking on a slightly smaller one like a lollipop. Jason’s viewed that clip several times since he’s found it and not got bored of it yet.

It’s what makes him cave and click on the banner for the live show. He’s asked for a username and his payment details and Jason fills them out, his brain automatically filling out the form with Whero Tuhinga despite himself. It’s his default username, but he’s attached to it, having used it since he was twelve. He watches with anticipation as a fully clothed in tight jeans and t-shirt Robin flirts with the regulars, makes sure to say hello to the newbies, and mispronounces Jason’s username, which was to be expected. Should have gone with Whero Whero after all. 

“Hey guys! So, as requested in the last live stream; and thank you guys so much for tipping me! Here’s the strip show you all wanted... Special shout out to MrOrange31 for donating $50 to pick the song!” Robin says, pushing back the shallow armed, egg shaped lounger chair that Jason recognises from the crossdressing video. “If anyone has any other requests, just click on the tip button to be bumped up the queue. I love you guys and I try to take all your requests but, well, money talks...” Robin says with a flirty wink. He’s shameless and Jason likes it.

Robin presses a button and music starts to build on the background. Robin lifts his arms and starts to dance as the lyrics to Pour Some Sugar on Me begin. Jason’s entranced by how graceful he looks, swaying to the beat and mouthing along to the words. The music is interrupted by the occasional sound of coins jingling and Jason can only barely manage to tear his eyes away from Robin’s movements to see a little counter by the chat window and donate button. Each time the coins jingle the number on the counter rises. 

Biting his lip, Jason clicks on the tip button and selects the $2 option. He can’t afford much, and if he skips one of the shitty coffees out of the machine at work tomorrow then he won’t be out of pocket. A little flashing thank you banner pops up and slowly sinks down the page and Jason returns his attention to Robin just as he starts to peel his tight t-shirt up from his taut abs. Robin does a twirl, shaking his hips as he pulls the t-shirt fully off, showing off the lines of his back and calling attention to his plump arse. Jason’s hands twitch with the sudden urge to cup them. Robin spins around and teasingly unbuttons his tight jeans to the chorus of the song. By the time he’s done a bend and snap manoeuvre to pulls those jeans down to his ankles, Jason’s starting to need to unbutton his own pants thanks to his hard cock pressing against his zip.

Robin kicks off the jeans to leave himself in just a blue jockstrap; and he teasingly toys with the straps. There’s a long frantic jingle of coins and Robin laughs, drawing closer to the screen. “Well, we’ve just had a large donation from KingTiger with an intriguing request, so guys you’re in luck.” Dick yanks the egg shaped lounger back into view, lifting one leg over it to straddle it backwards, glancing over his shoulder and winking at the camera. “Although I’ve got to be honest I’m not sure what ‘self-gelatin’ is?” There’s some frantic texting in the chat box and Robin does a take and laughs again. “Autocorrect is the bane of modern life! Self-Fellatio it is!” Robin bends backwards, swinging his legs up and over the back of the chair to sit in it, his side facing the camera. “OK, full disclosure here guys, I _can_ do this, but I haven’t tried in a while, so bear with me? Thanks!”

Robin brings his legs up in front of him, parting them a little and tucking them behind his shoulders. The tip of his dick rests on his chest and he rocks backward, letting gravity do the work of moving his rapidly hardening dick closer to his mouth. Robin parts his lips and uses his tongue to guide his dick in. He moans around it, shifting his head closer to suck more in and Jason wishes he were with Robin, pushing down on his hips so that he could swallow the entire length. From the jingling of coins interrupting Robin’s noises, he’s not the only one who’s impressed. 

Robin’s stabilising himself with his hands on his lower back and the bobbing motion of his head rocks him on the chair. Jason’s amazed at how flexible he is, but he’s less aroused than he thought he’d be at the sight of Robin sucking his own dick. It looks more uncomfortable than anything else, and while Robin’s making noises like a champ, the strain’s becoming more obvious. Eventually Robin’s dick slips out of his mouth and Robin unfolds himself to sit up in his seat and take his dick in hand and with a few practiced strokes and twists he comes slowly, sinking back into the chair with a sigh.

“Thanks for watching guys; I’ll be here in two days time. I hope you’ll come too!” Robin winks into the camera and Jason snorts at the cheesy line, already planning what he can do to save a few dollars for the next stream.  
***

Two days pass by and Jason logs onto Robin’s stream again. After the usual hellos, Robin strips off his top almost perfunctorily and smiles widely at the camera, adjusting his mask and pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Jason realises in that instant that Robin knows _exactly_ how charming he is and is working it hard for his viewers. “Hey guys! So, after last session I got curious and apparently ‘self-gelatin’ is actually a thing? And you know me, I’m up for anything at least once...” robin brings out a huge bowl of green jello and sets it in his lap. “I’m gonna rub this all my body and you guys are gonna tell me how sexy this actually is.”

Robin sticks his bare hand in the bowl of jello and takes out a handful, rubbing it across his chest and taking care to cover his nipples. “Well, that’s an odd sensation... it’s kinda cold and uh, soothing actually.” Robin bites his lip and runs his jello covered hand through his hair unthinkingly. “It’s weird, but in a good way?”

“Robin, you are a strange, wonderful individual, but this really isn’t sexy.” Jason mutters to himself. He rests his chin in his hand as Robin continues to rub the jello over himself, giggling unable to even pretend that he’s finding it arousing. According to the chat, Jason and Robin aren’t the only ones not getting off on it as the increasing calls to just whip out a toy and fuck himself stupid get more frequent, and in some cases, abusive. 

“OK, OK, I get it guys, this was a total failure!” Dick laughs setting the bowl of jello aside. “Give me two minutes to get this gunk off me and we’ll be back to your regularly scheduled filth... Highest tipper gets to choose what I do next!”

“Thanks for waiting, guys, I appreciate it.” Robin says, coming back into view with a now clean chest and his hair carefully combed back neatly. “Our biggest tipper is MidnightSun, with a request for bratty sub! Are you going to spank me if I’m not a good boy, Midnight?” Robin pouts, his whole demeanour changing from charming and friendly adult to something like a sulky teen. His hair slips out from behind his ear to fall over his forehead as his body language changes. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jason swears, the mental image of Robin spread out over his lap and crying out with each blow has hit him hard, a sudden fire in his gut and a throb in his cock come with the thought. Jason hadn’t realised that he was into this kind of thing, but the need to palm his cock speaks for itself. 

“Spank myself? But I don’t want to.” Robin says, reading out the instructions from the chat with his chin jutting out and tone almost mocking. “Make me.”

“Shit, I want to...” Jason groans out, unzipping his jeans and staring at the defiant look on Robin’s face. “Spank that cute arse of yours bright fucking red!”

“Aww, what’re you going to do to me, huh? I bet you couldn’t make me beg, even if you tried...” Robin grins cockily.

“You’d be begging by the time I’m done with you. Crying and saying sorry...” Jason snarls, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking. “You’d wanna be a good boy for _me_ , Robin.”

“You think you could teach me my place? That I’ll just fall to my knees for you because you’re a big strong man? Maybe I would.” Robin says, eyes sparking, and fingers drifting up to play with his nipples. “Would you put me on my knees? Show me how to be a good boy?” One hand slides down to slowly rub at his dick lightly, and Robin lets his head drop back to show off his long neck. 

Jason yanks at his open jeans to get more room to work his hand over his cock when Robin finally flicks open his pants and lets his hard dick pop out. Robin runs a finger over the tip, sweeping off the bead of pre-come and bringing it to his mouth. Robin sucks his finger into his mouth with a loud moan and then pulls it out with a pop. He switches over to abuse the other nipple and drops his other hand back down to his dick. He starts stroking it lightly, smirking at the camera. “Is this enough for you, MidnightSun? Or should I do it harder?”

“Brat like you needs some proper guidance.” Jason pants out, working his cock furiously at the sight of Robin flagrantly disobeying this poor MidnightSun dude.

“Harder? Hmm. What do I get if I do?” Robin purrs, lifting one leg until the heel of his foot is resting on the arm. “Come on, _MidnightSun_. What does a bad little boy like me get if I do?” Robin’s answer is a deluge of jingling that lasts for a good thirty seconds until it slows down. “Oh is that it? Well, why didn’t you say so, Midnight!” Robin slides the hand teasing his cock down to his lifted leg, which he straightens until its pointing up to the ceiling. He pulls his hand back and smacks it down hard on the meat of his upper leg, leaving a red mark. He spanks himself again, this time right on his arse cheek. Robin bites back a moan, and looks directly into the camera. He pulls his hand back a third time and moves his hand fast and hard against his body, hitting directly onto his hole. Robin yells, coming unexpectedly. His leg stays pointed up at the ceiling showing off his reddened backside and the white streaks of come dripping down his chin. 

Jason’s jaw drops open on a moan, his hips fucking up into his hand rapidly as he stares at the mess Robin’s made of himself. A few quick strokes later and Jason comes with a snarl, wishing it had been his hands on Robin instead. Jason takes a couple of deep breaths and wipes his hand off before hitting the tip button and selecting the $10 option. That show was worth going without for a few days.

“Wow, you guys really liked that! Thank you so much.” Robin says, beaming at the camera. “Thanks for watching guys; I’ll be here in two days time. I hope you’ll come too!” Robin winks and Jason’s pretty sure that if he does the bratty sub routine again, then he will. 

***

The first time Jason had met Artemis and Biz, was after The Night His Mum Was Murdered. Biz, huge, tall Biz, had knelt down in front of him and asked in a ‘whisper’ that could probably be heard next door,

_“Are you a Hobbit?” Jason had blinked, confused for a few seconds until Biz had continued, “Because I’m an Orc!”_

_“I’m human, dude.” Jason had said quietly, eying Biz’s huge shoulders. Jason wasn’t particularly short for a twelve year old, but he hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet either. “I think you’re more of an Ent, mate.”_

_“Tem, hey Tem! Little Red says I’m an Ent!” Biz had called out, face lit up with happiness. Jason had felt a pang of jealously at how easy it was to make the man smile._

_“Sounds about right.” Artemis had said, walking over to tower over Jason. “Sorry about your mother, kid. But don’t worry, Biz here’s going to look after you.” Jason had stared at her with as much of a baleful glare as he could manage._

_“Whero? Where you at?” Jason’s Nana had yelled out from the backyard. “Tell that Orc and Elf to get out here!”_

_“Elf?” Jason had stared up at the redhead, taking in both her height and the length of her hair. The next thing he noticed were the muscles, and he was impressed despite himself. Artemis looked like she could kill you without much provocation. He liked that._

_“I was a stuntwoman for the Hobbit and Rings films. And no one lets me forget it.” Artemis grumbled as she headed outside._

It hadn’t felt like an important meeting, but it had been life changing. If it wasn’t for Tem and Biz, Jason wouldn’t have been able to come to the U.S. They’d become family in the last ten years, and Jason would do anything for them both. He knows they feel the same or they wouldn’t spend half their time helping him with his ‘little side project’ of a manhunt.

Which is why, despite the fact he’s worked for them for the last two years, he hasn’t once asked for a raise. He’s debating doing it now, and the guilt is the only thing that’s stopped him so far. Jason starts walking to work instead of catching the bus, and skips lunch at least once a week so that he can tip Robin and still have enough money for rent, groceries and some pocket money. He leaves little compliments in the chat like ‘That colour brings out your eyes’ or ‘You look really pretty today’ but otherwise is mostly quiet, not requesting anything, content to see what Robin will do next, and discovering kinks he didn’t even know he had.

There’s a strange tension when he walks into the TemBiz Auto Shop, and Mal gives him a warning frown and points to the office. Jason goes to his locker and hangs up his jacket, punching his time card in and heading over to the Ford Focus with a bent wheel that he’d run out of time to look at yesterday.

Phillips slams out of the office with a murderous look on his face. Jason raises and eyebrow and looks over at Mal who shrugs. It’s not the first time or even the second time Artemis has had to call Phillips in for his behaviour, and to be honest, Jason’s not sure why Tem keeps giving the prick another chance.

“Jay, get your late ass in here!” Artemis bellows from the office. Jason sighs and exchanges another look with a cringing Mal. He sets his tools down, uses a clean rag to wipe the grease from his hands and heads towards the office.

“You bellowed, Boss lady?” Jason says stepping inside the office and closing the door behind him. The cramped room has two desks, too many filing cabinets, a broken ceiling fan and one old computer that Artemis refuses to replace. She glares up at him from her desk chair, and Jason grins.

“Phone your goddamn Grandmother before the old hag gets on a plane to kill us both.” Artemis growls, shoving the phone at him. “Now.” Jason sighs, but picks up the receiver and dutifully dials in his grandmother’s number. 

It rings exactly three times before Faye Gunn picks up. “Kia Ora, Whero, you little shit.”

“Kia Ora, Nana. It’s so nice to hear your voice again.” Jason says flatly, rolling his eyes.

“None of your snark, boy. It’s been three months since you called. Anyone would think you don’t care about your dear old Nana anymore. And I know you’re not that much of an ungrateful shit.” Faye says, and despite the harsh words, her tone is fond.

“For fuck’s sake, Nana, I’ve been busy.” Jason snaps out and then winces. “Sorry.”

“Busy. I bet.” Faye cackles, and Jason fights to keep a smile off his face, relieved that she’s not taking offence. “The cops giving you any trouble?

“No. I get a few second looks ‘cos of the tā moko, but I’m white-passing enough that they skip over me.” Jason says, like he does every time she asks. “I’m alright.”

“Huh, the one good thing about your mum being pākehā.” Faye says with a familiar bitter tone.

“Nana.” Jason says reprovingly.

“You know I loved your mum. She was a saint for putting up with Willis’ shit.” Faye sighs down the phone line.

“Yeah...” Jason says, throat tightening up at the mention of his dad.

“You found him yet?” Faye says softly.

“No.” Jason says, equally softly. 

“You gonna keep looking?” Faye asks, and Jason knows that Faye thinks Willis did it, and that it hurts her hard.

“Yeah.” Jason says. He’d moved over here to track him down after a report said he’d been seen in Gotham over two years ago, but Jason’s not found him yet.

“Alright. Don’t do any stupid shit and keep out of trouble, Whero.” Faye sighs, she’s tried to convince Jason to give up and come back to New Zealand, but Jason’s stubborn. He’s not sure if Faye wants him to give up so that Willis can escape for good, or because she just wants the last member of her family home.

“I will, Nana.” Jason promises, he curls the cable of the receiver in his fingers, feeling a little torn.

“And give Tem and Biz hongi for me.” Faye orders in that tone that means she must be obeyed or there’ll be hell to pay.

“I will, Nana.” Jason grins, it’s been a while since he’s done that with either of them.

“Love you, brat.” Faye says quickly, slightly embarrassed.

“Love you too, Nana.” Jason says slower. He’s not embarrassed.

“Alright, now fuck off, you’re interrupting Motorway Patrol. Why do these fuckwits always forget their licence?” Faye grumbles.

“I don’t know.” Jason snorts. “Bye, Nana.” He hangs up the receiver and looks over to Artemis. “Nana ordered me to give you hongi.”

Artemis sighs gustily, dislodging some papers at the top of a pile. “Oh fine, but make it quick.” Jason walks around the desk and leans over, touching his forehead and nose to Tem’s and keeping eye contact with her. He cuts it shorter than he usually does, but when he stands up he feels a little more grounded and she looks a fraction less stressed than she did before. “Away with you, don’t you have work to do?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Boss lady.” Jason smirks and slips out of the office, closing the door behind him a bare second before something thuds against it.

“Hey, Biz! Get over here, I owe you hongi, bro!” Jason grins and opens his arms out wide in invitation to Biz, who bounds over from helping Mal with the Ford Focus. Biz might not be quite childlike in most respects but he’s a wizard with engines.

“Yay! Forehead hugs!” Biz shouts, almost running over to Jason and nearly crashing into him. Biz leans down and touches his forehead and nose to Jason’s, not touching him anywhere except for those two points of contact, staring into Jason’s eyes and not moving for a good twenty seconds until that feeling of connection settles into Jason’s gut. Hongi makes them whānau, _family_.

“Jesus, that’s gay. And what the hell is hongi brew?” Phillips says in disgust, and Jason turns to glare at him. “Stop hitting on the retard, faggot.”

“The fuck?” Jason snarls out, red clouding over his vision and the whole world, except the disgust on Phillips’ face, drops away. The only reason he doesn’t walk over to the man and punch his lights out is both of Biz’s hands on his shoulders, holding in him place.

He sees Artemis walk past him; but he doesn’t hear her yelling at Phillips for the last time before firing him. He knows that Tem can be terrifying when she really wants to be.

“You can’t tell me what to do, you dumb bitch!” Phillips yells, and Jason feels adrift suddenly. The phrase goes round and round in his head but it’s not Phillips yelling it, it’s _him_. And suddenly Jason’s reliving The Night His Mum Was Murdered.

_It’s a rare night when Jason and both his parents are at home at the same time, and they’re watching an old movie when Jason gets up, going into the kitchen for a drink. There’s a sudden agonising burst of feeling in the back of his head and everything goes black._

_He wakes up on the kitchen floor, head pounding so much he can barely see and when he tries to stand, he can’t. He looks through the kitchen door to the living room and he can see his mum there, lying on the ground on her back. His dad’s nowhere to be seen._

_He starts crawling towards his mum, only for a figure dressed all in black, with a hood over his face to stomp into the room and stand over his mum’s prone body. “You can’t tell me what to do, you dumb bitch!” the man screams, and the knife in his hand is lifted over his head and driven into his mum’s chest. Jason tries to go faster, to help her, but the man stabs her over and over, blood flying everywhere. He stabs and tears at his mum’s ribcage until her chest is open and everything inside starts to spill out onto the floor._

_By the time Jason’s managed to get near, the man’s stood up, shaking. He spits down onto his mum’s face, which is staring blankly at the ceiling. The man walks away without looking back at the scene of slaughter he’s caused. Jason gets close enough for his fingers to grab at his mum’s outstretched hand before the darkness takes him again. He wishes his dad were here._

When he comes back to the present, he’s panting, finding it hard to breathe and he’s completely lost to the pain until Artemis gets in his face, calling his name, and pulls him into a hug. Biz steps in behind him and neither of them let him go until the red recedes and Jason can breathe easily again.

***

After the stress of the day, all Jason wants to do when he gets home is get onto Robin’s livestream and forget everything for an hour or so, while he stares into Robin’s eyes. As soon as the stream goes live, Jason hits the tip button and selects $10. He doesn’t care what Robin does, all he wants is to hear his username being said.

“Wow, hello to you too, Whero Tuhinga! We’re starting things off well, guys!” Robin says with his usual cheer and Jason feels something in his chest unlock and relax. And then a small smile appears on his face at the realisation that Robin pronounced his username right.

‘You always make my day better, Robin.’ Jason types out, feeling weirdly embarrassed. Robin’s eyes flick to the screen and he smiles a small private smile. Jason can’t help but hope it was because he saw his message.

“OK, so I had a few requests left over, but since Whero Tuhinga is so awesome, he gets to choose between this...” Robin hefts a large, bulbous dildo up onto the screen in one hand, it looks odd, as if someone had left two plastic balls out stacked on top of each other on a hot summer’s day and they’d melted together. “Or this!” Robin brandishes another large dildo, but this one is more naturally shaped although the tip looks like a small fist. “What’s your choice, Whero?”

The chat goes crazy with half of them wanting the fist and the other wanting the oversized ball dildo. Jason watches Robin’s face, trying to work out which one he’d prefer. Robin’s gaze keeps flicking to the fist, and when his tongue darts out quickly to wet his lips, Jason’s choice is made.

‘Fist please, Robin.’ Jason types out, using the manners he usually doesn’t bother with in real life. Robin deserves them though.

“You’re such a gentleman, Whero. I love that in a man. Of course, I also like rough trade, so...” Robin laughs and winks. “Fist it is!” Robin puts the dildos down, shimmying off his shorts and grabbing a tube of lube, before leaning back in the shallow armed lounger and spreading his legs as wide as they’ll go showing off his pink, needy, waiting hole. 

He slicks up his fingers and starts circling his hole, and Jason watches entranced as the muscle loosens under Robin’s gentle massage. Robin presses one fingertip inside, humming happily as it slides deeper. The chat keeps telling him to get more fingers in there, but Robin keeps his eyes fixed on the camera and Jason feels like he’s taking it slow, just for him. It doesn’t take that long for Robin to work another two fingers in, clearly ignoring the chat and using a leisurely pace to work himself loose. 

Jason takes a sharp inhale of breath as Robin works a fourth finger in, showing how much he can take and how wide he can stretch. Jason lets his hand drop into his lap, rubbing gently at his cock, as Robin’s dick gets harder and wetter with each thrust of his fingers. There’s something hypnotic about watching the motion of Robin’s fingers as they move in and out, and Jason finds himself leaning forward to stare at the screen, half hoping that Robin’ll fold his thumb into his palm and let his entrance swallow his whole hand. Robin’s still maintaining eye contact and Jason wishes it were his fingers inside him. But Robin’s the other side of a computer screen, so Jason has to settle for shoving his hand down his sweats and wrapping a hand around his cock, lazily stroking as it hardens up.

Eventually Robin slips his fingers out, and the chat goes wild for the gape they can see in his hole. Jason does his best to ignore the filthy comments and names they call Robin, staring at his face as much as he can until Robin laughs and picks up the fist dildo again. He slicks it up and presses it against his entrance, and even with all the stretching, Jason can’t believe it’ll fit inside him. Robin moans loudly and happily as he forces it in, and an electric spike of pleasure darts down Jason’s spine. He loves seeing Robin spread wide and open taking something so _big_. 

“Fuck... I love this. Oh god, it’s so big, it’s filling me up so good!” Robin moans, throwing his head back. “Oh. Mmm. There really isn’t anything better than being stuffed so full you can’t breathe for it. Oh, oh, Whero, this was the best choice! Oh fuck me, fuck me, please. _Please_...”

“Take it Robin; show me how much you love it.” Jason snarls and his hand starts moving faster at Robin’s breathless pleas and that last whimper reverberates around his skull in the best way. He wants to hear that noise again and again, and the chat agrees with him, begging for it and demanding and showing their appreciation with the jangling of coins. Jason blindly reaches out and clicks on the tip button again, hitting for another $10 without thinking about it.

Jason bares his teeth, feeling the sudden need to bite down on something (Robin’s shoulder as Jason fucks him hard through orgasm after orgasm) and lifts his free hand to shove it between his teeth as a poor substitute for Robin’s neck. Robin’s lifting himself up and down the fisting dildo so slowly that the drag from the toy is obvious, and it’s driving the chat wild. Robin lifts his head from where he’d thrown it back and looks directly into the camera again.

“Oh fuck, Whero, this is so good! _Please_ , please say I can come?” Robin whimpers out and Jason’s mind nearly short circuits.

“ _Please!_ ” Robin begs when Jason doesn’t dislodge his hand fast enough to type his permission into the chat. It takes him two tries to get the ‘YES YOU CAN’ out in a readable state.

“Oh, oh thank you! Oh fuck, Whero!” Robin sobs out, slamming down hard on the toy, wrapping his fist around his dick and jerking once, twice and then coming suddenly all over his taut abs and thighs. He keeps fucking himself right through the orgasm and Jason’s never seen anything better in his entire life. Jason rides his hand more viciously than he’s ever done in his life, and he comes fast and so hard it’s almost painful. The thudding of his heart as he relaxes almost drowns out the soft and quiet sign off Robin gives.

“Thank you, Whero.” Robin’s biting his lip, and the soft look in his eyes is nearly disguised by his mask, but Jason sees it despite that.

***

Jason’s spent all day, off and on, doodling various sketches for a tattoo of a small bird. He’s planning to get it as his next tattoo. He tells himself it’s not a Robin, but he’s not fooling himself at all. It’s obvious from the sketches that it’s going to be as monochrome as the rest of his existing tattoos, and more abstract linework that a realistic representation. And it’s not as is he’s going to be telling anyone where he got the inspiration for the bird. It’s not even really so much to do with _Robin the Camboy_ , as it is that Jason’s come to accept this part of himself and wants to commemorate it with a symbol with the person that helped him come to terms with it.

He wishes that he could get the guy who did his face and the black half sleeve on his arm to apply this design to him, but he’s nearly 9000 miles away in New Zealand and Jason doesn’t have the funds to hop on a plane for a single tattoo, so he’ll be going to a western tattooist in Gotham instead. He’d had to spend hours talking with the elders of the hāpu, in the wharenui, the meeting house, of the marae, sacred communal ground, and after a lot of discussion the elders had given Jason the go ahead. Then, after even more discussion with the tā moko specialist to come up with the design for his face, Jason had felt something restless inside him settle with purpose. 

Lying on the floor of the wharenui, Jason had let the tā moko specialist slowly tap the combed chisel loaded with ink into his skin with a thin, stiff fern stalk, carving the design into his face with less damage and pain than a modern tattoo gun. His Nan, Biz and Artemis all sitting with him, surrounding him and joining in with the singing of his whānau, it had felt calm and peaceful. It had taken more than a few hours, but there was no denying how happy Jason was with the results. The design is deliberately unbalanced, waiting for the matching section under his right eye to be filled in once Jason gets the utu he needs from his father. But that can’t happen until he finds him.

Jason shakes off his thoughts when he sees his computer chimes to remind him that Robin’s about to start another stream. He dumps his sketch pad onto the desk and pulls his box of tissues and bottle of lube closer to him and focuses only on clicking into Robin’s livestream.

“Hey guys! So, I had a private request come through after the last stream from ManOwl for a whopping $500, so of course I had to fill it.” Robin says with a secretive grin. For once he’s dressed in street clothes, but strangely, he’s also standing right now. The blue lounger is a few feet behind him and Jason’s heart starts beating faster, wondering what the hell could possible happen next.

Robin turns around, turning his head to grin over his shoulder. “This private request was a little bit complicated and I want to thank the people involved; you know who you are, so keep it secret guys! So here we go!” Robin undoes his pants and lets them drop to the ground before pulling off his shirt, leaving him in his shiny green bikini briefs. Jason takes the moment to appreciate the view on show. Then the briefs get slipped down over Robin’s plump arse to join the pants on the floor. Robin reaches back to spread his cheeks and show off the come leaking out of his loosened hole.

“Fuck...” Jason whispers. The thin trails of white slip down Robin’s thighs and balls, and the more Robin bends and shifts to spread his legs, the more obvious it becomes that it’s not just one load dripping out of him, but several. Jason’s torn between somewhat nonsensically possessive jealousy, gut deep arousal and the need to see more. 

“Oh, man, that’s uh...” Robin says shivering and shuddering as he lets himself become a filthy mess. “That’s not actually a sensation I’m used to, but oh my god I think I want to...”

The chat is screaming to know who the lucky men were, but Robin’s not reading it, he’s trying to keep his face turned to the camera so that everyone can see the way his brows are drawn together in concentration, and the way his mouth is hanging ever so slightly open, but his eyes have fluttered shut, clearly trying to focus on the feeling of the come dripping out of him. Jason notices in the shadows of Robin’s arms that there are palm prints on his hips, in fact there are _two sets_. 

Two men have fucked Robin recently, and there’s a suspiciously notable absence from the chat. Not that Jason’s been typing anything either, too conflicted by the sight of Robin to actually say anything. MidnightSun, who usually tries to dominate the hell out of Robin, and is a married couple rather than a single man, is not typing a thing. There’s none of the usual ‘Aren’t you a dirty boy, Robin!’ or even the rarer apology for his partner going too far that Jason appreciates, and that’s setting off alarm bells in Jason’s head. He tries not to think about it, but the more they doesn’t say anything the more Jason becomes convinced that the guys Robin hooked up with were MidnightSun. 

MidnightSun, who had mentioned recently that they lived in Gotham. Just like Jason does.

“Wow, that’s a real dirty feeling. Not as intense as being eaten out, but it’s a close second...” Robin moans out. Jason hits the tip button and selects the $2 option, thinking that if he hadn’t considered who Robin had been with, he’d probably have gone for $5. It’s stupid, but the slight sting of completely unwarranted rejection is killing his enjoyment of the view of Robin bent over and wet, ready to be used again. He knows he’s going to jerk off to the thought later in the shower or in bed, pretending that Robin is his and his alone.

It’s stupid because he’d let himself think that after the last livestream he might have somehow made a connection with Robin. The proof that he’s nothing but another dude paying for the privilege of seeing Robin naked and covered in come, is more painful than he could have expected. Robin’s never owed him anything. Jason feels stupid, small and too frustrated for someone who’s watching porn. 

***

Jason’s running late tonight, and barely has time to get in the door, dump his jacket and bag before he’s throwing himself into his chair and opening his laptop. He logs into the livestream and sure enough, he’s missed Robin’s opening speech and is thrown straight into the scene. Robin’s almost upside down in his egg shaped blue lounger chair, legs bent over his body to be resting just in front of his shoulders. It gives Jason a great view of his entire body and face, while focusing on Robin’s arse.

There are two medium sized, pinkish red and strangely curvy dildos suction cupped to both shallow arm rests, and Robin’s alternating between jerking them off and licking at them, drool slipping down his chin. There’s another larger curvy dildo, matching the other two in every way except size, suction cupped to the top of the back of the egg shaped lounger, and dripping lube all over Robin’s spread arse. Robin lifts his hips up to tease his entrance with the tip every so often. Eventually he reaches up to guide the tip in, moaning and letting it slide deeper with each lift and rock of his hips.

"It’s stretching me so good and gentle... Like it’s alive and taking care of me." Robin moans out, the visible parts of his face taking on a deeper flush of red. “Oh fuck, those suckers feel amazing inside me...”

Jason bites his lip and notices the chat going into a frenzy of ‘thank you!’s’ to TentacleActivist for sending the toys in to Robin. He hits the tip button and then turns his attention back to Robin while he makes himself more comfortable and slides his hands into his now open jeans. Robin’s fumbling with a small plastic box that turns out to be a remote, but with all the lube on his hands he’s having trouble turning it on.

“You know, I usually say you can never have too much lube, but... Ha!” Robin laughs slightly embarrassed. “Give me a minute guys, and I’ll get it!” He snorts. “Get it, get it? I mean, because... Oooohhhh!” The large tentacle starts undulating, sliding itself in and out of Robin’s waiting hole in a wavelike motion, and Robin’s eyes cross as it hits his sweet spot. “Oh _fuuuuuuck_ those suckers!” Robin whimpers, and Jason got his hand wrapped around his cock, pulling in time with the motion of the tentacle. Robin’s dick bobs, untouched, as drops of lube drip down his abs.

"It’s going in and out on its own!” Robin gasps, writhing and gripping onto the two smaller tentacles to hold himself in place. “You see how it’s trying to go deep down in me? I feel like it’s trying to reach right into my throat!" 

Jason stares, pulling his hand away from his cock to grab for his bottle of lube and missing it the first two tries. Eventually he gets enough on his palm that when he rewraps it around his cock, the slide is blissfully sweet, and he can let himself imagine that the tentacle is his cock and that his hand is Robin’s stretched wide hole.

"If this one can fill me this much, oh _fuck_ , I can’t imagine dozens of these!" Robin says, breath hitching. “Oh dozens of these, stuffing me so full... Both holes being used, shoved between them... Nnngh.”

Jason pictures Dick being fucked by real tentacles, held up and spread and bounced until he’s a squirming, writhing, fucked out, wrecked _mess_. He shouldn’t like it as much as he does, but fuck if it’s not doing it for him. His hand moves faster and faster on his cock, squeezing and twisting at the end of a stroke, he can feel the pleasure building in his gut, but he wants, no, _needs_ to see Robin lose it first.

"You guys enjoying this? Yeah? You want to see me being fucked by a big tentacle monster? You’d love it!” Robin groans, and drops of pre-come go flying from the end of his bouncing dick, all over his chest and one lands on his lip. Robin licks it away with fluttering eyes and a high pitched needy moan.

“Oh, mmmmhph! I’ve... I’ve got a little surprise for you guys!” Robin whines, opening his eyes to look directly into the camera. “Hit the tip button and I’ll show you!” The immediate jangling of coins follows and last for longer that Jason expected. He hits the tip button again, adding another $2 to his previous $5. Robin smiles blindingly wide and Jason’s heart skips a beat. He reaches up to grip at the base of the two dildos on the arms of the chair and squeezes down hard. It takes a few seconds for anything to happen, and then there’s two streams of white liquid shooting out of them and covering his face and chest. Jason grunts out a long groan at the sight.

"That’s not the only one!” Robin pants out, letting go of one of the dildos and gripping the remote again, hitting a button. “It's coming inside me _so much_ , guys! Filling me up with so much... Oh god, it’s gonna overflow. _Fuck_ that shouldn’t feel so good..." Robin yells, and with each undulating movement of the tentacle, white liquid is squeezed out, running down Robin’s body and leaving him a total, filthy mess.

Robin tenses, head thrown back and legs spreading as his dick shoots out a matching stream of come, landing on his chest to mix with the liquid from the dildos and on his face, a few drops landing on his mask and across his nose. He sighs with blissful relaxation, humming happily as the tentacle in his arse keeps moving.

Jason can’t hold back anymore, he needs to come, fucking into his fist almost violently, grabbing at the desk in front of him to ground himself as he wets his hand with come. He drops back into the chair, panting and feeling almost as wrecked as Robin looks.

***

Jason drops down onto the bench next to Biz and hands him a steaming hot chilli dog and a can of choka cola.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight.” Jason says, biting into his own dog and sighing in happiness at the taste. He really loves chilli dogs. 

“I like helping, Red. But I’d like it if we could find him too.” Biz says, demolishing his food in two bites and downing his entire can before burping quietly.

“I know.” Jason finishes his own food and rubs at his tā moko. “Fuck, I hate this. Every time I think we’ve got a sighting or something, it’s always nothing.”

“We keep going. It’s all we can do.” Biz pats Jason on the shoulder and Jason rocks with the amount of force he puts into it.

“Yeah. If it weren’t for you and Tem, I dunno what I’d do.” Jason pulls his leather jacket closer around him and tries not to let his worry that he’ll never find Willis take over.

“Well. We can try that bar, and then we go home.” Biz says with an air of finality, standing up and pointing to the bar that’s next on Jason’s list of places to go and is across the street.

“That’s tonight’s plan, big guy?” Jason says, amused. Biz is kinda funny when he decides to be take charge about things. The fact he’s nine out of ten times right _somehow_ makes it funnier.

“Yes.” Biz nods solemnly, spreading his arms out wide. “I have decided. And will be obeyed.”

“Alright then.” Jason snorts, mock bowing to Biz. “Lead the way, Galadriel.”

“I’m an Orc! Crushkill Bloodbather is no one to laugh at.” Biz says, giggling madly and Jason can’t help but join in with a chuckle as they make their way over the road.

The bar is grimy and barely lit once they’re inside. It’s pretty obviously a hangout for criminals and Jason’s glad that Biz is here with him and not Artemis. Not that Artemis can’t look after herself, she can. In fact, she could probably take out the entire bar full of muscle without breaking a sweat. No, it’s just in places like this, having a huge guy like Biz at his side lends Jason a legitimacy that makes people more willing to talk; the way they don’t when it’s Artemis. Jason hates it, but it’s true.

“Hey, I’m looking for this guy.” Jason says to the bartender, slapping down a photo of Willis onto the sticky bartop.

“You a cop?” The bartender sneers, gaze flicking over Jason and then over Biz, who does exactly what he’s meant to, and intimidates him.

“I look like a cop?” Jason says, insulted. He keeps getting asked that, and frankly it’s getting on his nerves. Next to him, Biz glowers at the guy and uncrosses his huge arms.

“Depends if that ink’s real.” The bartender says, looking suitably cowed, but still showing some backbone. Jason’s impressed despite himself. Most guys are pissing their pants in the face of an angry Biz.

“It’s real.” Jason huffs, again not for the first time. How many cops do these guys know with facial tattoos? Because even back in Rotorua, Jason didn’t meet many. Or any, in fact.

“Why you want him?” The bartender finally says, after eyeing Jason’s face for longer than Jason feels necessary.

“Backdated child support.” Jason grits out. He’s found most people are more sympathetic to that being the reason, or at least they get less violent. He’d tried being honest and said ‘He might have murdered my mum...’ and any one he would ask would clam up, making it that much harder to get information.

“Well, I ain’t seen him.” The bartender says eyes flicking back down to the picture. “But I hate bastards that run out on their kids... So, leave me your number and if you’ve got a spare photo, if I see ‘im, I’ll give you a call.”

“Thanks.” Jason says, surprised that the bartender’s being so helpful. It’s enough of a rarity for anyone to offer, that it actually lifts Jason’s spirits.

“Hey, any of you guys seen this guy?” The bartender holds up the photo and various patrons look up, shaking their heads. Jason sighs, and passes the bartender a napkin with his number on it and nods his thanks as they leave.

“Guess we’re heading home.” Jason says, realising that he doesn’t want to be alone. “You wanna come over, play some playstation?”

“Yes!” Biz grins widely. “I will beat you at Mariokart and cheer you up.”

“I dunno how you’re mind works, bro. Beating me at Mariokart won’t cheer me up.” Jason says, shaking his head at Biz.

“That’s what you think now.” Biz says airily, throwing an arm easily over Jason’s shoulders.

“It’s what I think now.” Jason sighs when he sees the grin on Biz’s face. “Oh, you’re messing with me. I give up.”

“You _can_ give yourself persimmon to give up, Red.” Biz says quietly, all joking gone from his demeanour for a moment.

“D’ya mean permission?” Jason says, sidestepping what he knows Biz is trying to say. He knows everyone thinks he’ll be happier if he stops looking for Willis. But every time he looks in the mirror he knows that’s not true. He needs to keep looking. But maybe he doesn’t need to look so hard now. 

“Do I?” Biz says, eyes crossing as he exaggerates his confusion.

“I don’t know, but now I want some fruit.” Jason complains, his stomach growling.

***

“Oh Jason! I have something for you.” Weekend Steph says to him as he’s about to head home.

“Uh...” Jason blinks at Steph’s receding back as she runs over to her locker. “Christmas isn’t for another month, though?”

“What? No, this isn’t Secret Santa. Although, if you get me, I like waffles and eggplant. The colour, not the, uh, the vegetable!” Steph says, walking back from her locker with a surprisingly big box in her hands.

“I would never have guessed.” Jason says dryly, eyeing her eggplant coloured top emblazoned with ‘Waffle Queen’ across the front. She also has a thing for unicorns if the decorations for her locker are anything to go by.

“Haha. I don’t know why anyone thinks you’re scary, you’re a big soft teddy bear. Really.” Steph grins up at him impishly. “Anyway! Here.”

“They think I’m scary because I’m a 6’2 rugby player from New Zealand with a facial tattoo.” Jason takes the box she’s shoved at him and glances down. “A clone-a-willy and balls kit...”

“Yup!” Steph beams up at him and Jason wonders why his life is like this. 

“Why?” Jason says flatly, not actually wanting to know the answer. Either to why his life is like this, or why Steph is giving him a dildo kit.

“Well! It’s the perfect present for the lady in your life...” Steph says brightly, only to be cut off by Artemis laughing her head off, and even Biz, the _traitor_ , giggling.

“Jay doesn’t have a lady in his life. Unless you count me, or his Nana.” Artemis says, straightening up from under the hood of the car she’s working on.

“Tem, please shut up.” Jason says in a long suffering tone. He knows she won’t, but he has to try asking.

“Nope!” Artemis says smugly, wiping her hands free of grease on rag she then tucks into her belt.

“Red should get a girlfriend.” Biz says nodding seriously, despite the mischievous grin on his face. “Or a boyfriend. I don’t judge.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend either, big guy!” Jason says flustered. 

“I do!” Biz exclaims with a huge ‘I know something you don’t’ look on his face.

“What! Since when?” Jason says confused but Biz just grins wider and taps his nose. “Rude. I thought we were bros!”

“You’re my favourite little brother, Red!” Biz sing-songs out, disappearing into the office. “Get yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend and I’ll tell you.”

“Unbelievable.” Jason glares after him. Steph clears her throat and Jason looks back at her. “Uh, look, I really don’t...”

“Oh god, please take it! I had to host a bachelorette party a couple of days ago and I bought like ten of these at a discount, but they sent me twenty, and I need to get rid of them before my mom comes back from Thanksgiving with my aunt and she kills me.” Steph blurts out, slightly panicked. “Please?”

“Ugh, _fine_!” Jason says, shoving the box into his bag. “But in that case, you’d better give one to Tem and Biz. Hell, Duke and Mal too. I’m not gonna be the only idiot with one of these.”

“OK! I totally will! Thank you, Jason!” Steph says, darting in to hug him. It’s brief and surprisingly pleasant, but Steph lets go before Jason can react.

“I don’t need one.” Artemis says, giving Steph a warning look when she turns to her and gives her the puppy dog eyes. “I get girls fine and I don’t need a cock for that.” Jason snorts, mostly because it’s true. “More than Jay does, anyway. Not that that’s hard.”

“Tem...” Jason throws a dirty rag at her but she easily dodges it. “Apparently _Biz_ gets more girls than I do. You’re not exactly jumping a high bar there.”

***

Jason knows he’s missed pretty much all of today’s stream, but he signs in anyway, planning on dropping a tip in and then relaxing with some gaming. The stream opens up and Jason hits the tip button. He’s right, he’s missed all the action and it’s obvious that Robin’s making his usual closing statements.

“OK, you guys had a few questions about Christmas since Thanksgiving is finally over! If you guys want to send me anything... Within reason, no ears or hearts please! Then my Post Office box address is pinned at the top of the chat.” Robin smiles, using all of his not inconsiderable charm. “I don’t expect anything, but if you do send something I’ll definitely find a way to give you a special thank you.” 

The stream closes after that, but Jason’s attention has been diverted to the abandoned ‘Clone-a-willy and balls’ dildo kit on his coffee table. It’s a crazy idea, using that and sending it to Robin, but the idea is doing the figurative equivalent of coating itself in glitter and doing jumping jacks at the front of his brain. On the other hand, if he doesn’t use it to make Robin a Christmas present, it’s going to get shoved to the back of his closet and waste precious space. Throwing it out when it was a gift is just rude. Even if it was a gag gift because Steph had too many left over after that Bachelorette party.

Sighing, Jason turns on some music and picks up the dildo kit, briefly reading the instructions and feeling foolish. The process is slightly more involved than he was expecting, but he’s not actually got anything more pressing to do right now, so he follows the instructions to make the mold, mixes up the molding powder and pours it into the tube. After that Jason get to insert his hard cock into the mixture and to endure the extremely weird sensation of the molding powder setting around him. After a few minutes he pulls out and making sure the mold is secure, goes off for a much needed shower.

Four hours later, he mixes the silicone up and pours it into the mold, setting the suction cup into the base and hoping that the bright red mix isn’t going to leak out and stain the surrounding area. It’s going to take a full twenty four hours to set. So his plan for the weekend is to box it up and mail it out to Robin. He’s not all that sure that Robin will even look at it. Jason knows he gets expensive toys sent to him all the time. He’s probably not going to be interested in a plain dildo, let alone keep it.

But that’s not the point, he tells himself firmly. The point is that Jason’s trying. He’s trying to reach out, and he’s trying to let himself have more than work and his search. He’s trying for utu, for _balance_ , and that’s the important thing.

***

It ends up taking Robin around two weeks before he starts mentioning that he’s been sent things, and Jason perks up when a t-shirt and briefs clad Robin starts smiling in excitement.

“OK, full disclosure here guys, but when I first saw this in the box, I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on it! It’s lucky I was alone in the house, because holy shit!” Robin smirks, obviously remembering the moment. “I have to say, this?” Robin lifts Jason’s dildo up to the screen. “This is the most beautiful cock I’ve _ever_ seen in my life. It’s the perfect length, the perfect girth, fuck, it made my jaw _ache_ when I sucked on it. I literally can’t wait to ride it.”

The chat starts another frenzy, but Jason entirely ignores it. He does however hit the $10 tip option, because well, that _was_ a nice compliment, even if Robin doesn’t know how nice.

“Whero, you’ll have to tell me where you got this because. Oh. My. God...” Robin pleads and Jason can’t resist the urge to respond so he sends a ‘:D’ rather than tell Robin it’s modelled on him. “Whero, why must you tease me?” Robin pouts. Jason sends another ‘:D’.

“I guess I’ll just have to tease this as payback...” Robin grins, lifting the tip of the dildo to his mouth and giving it a kittenish lick right at the bright red tip. He circles the crown with his tongue, moaning and keeping his eyes on the camera. Robin flicks the slit with his tongue before sucking the tip into his waiting mouth. He moans a little, bobbing his head and letting his eyes slip closed, taking it in deeper each time. Jason’s breathing hard, staring so intently at Robin that he can’t bring himself to move his hands from their grip on the arms of his chair to even touch himself. 

Robin tips his head back and the camera picks up perfectly the slight bulge in his throat as he takes it all the way down. The knowledge that Robin can apparently easily deepthroat his cock rockets through Jason, leaving him breathless and slightly shaky with want.

“Mmm, not quite as tasty as the real thing, but mmmm, I love that.” Robin says, voice slighter deeper than usual. He shifts, taking the spit slicked dildo and suction cupping it to the chair. He strips off his shirt and briefs and takes the time to slick up the dildo with lube, leaving it a glistening almost metallic red under his lights. Robin slicks himself up quickly with both hands, taking hold of the base of the dildo and lining it up quicker than he usually does. Jason guesses he really wasn’t kidding about not wanting to wait to ride it. 

“Oh. Ohhhh, _fuck_! That’s so good.” Robin says as he lowers himself down. “It’s so big, it’s hitting everything... Mmmmphhh.” Jason’s jaw drops open and his hand flies to his crotch, squeezing hard as he watched the dildo _he made_ stretch Robin open slowly. By the time Robin’s lowered himself down fully, he’s flushed, mouth open and the tiniest drop of drool is working its way out of the corner of his mouth. “Oh that’s _perfect_... I found my new favourite toy. Oh fuck.”

“Fuck, Robin...” Jason whispers, eyes wide as he takes in the near overwhelmed look in Robin’s face. When Robin tilts his head back, eyes closed and maybe starting to leak tears behind his mask, although that could be a trick of the light; starting to rock his hips on the toy, Jason breaks down and wraps his hand around his cock. Pleasure spikes all the way up his spine, and he can’t help snarling at how good it feels.

Robin rocks himself harder, spreading his legs wider and hooking them over the arms of the blue lounger chair. He’s almost slumped back, until he raises his arms to grip at the back of the chair, causing his back to arch perfectly. He’s working himself hard, letting little moans and whines slip out of his throat. Jason wonders if this is how Robin looks when he’s not putting on a show, when his reactions to the pleasure he’s feeling are real, not acting out for his audience. It’s a heady thought, and it makes his heart skip a beat. One of Robin’s hands slips down to quickly squeeze at his throat before making its way to his nipple. Robin pinches it hard and the resulting whimper hits Jason like a gut blow.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Robin chants, bouncing harder. “Oh god, I’m going to come... I’m not even going to need to touch myself, oh fuck this is the perfect cock!” Robin sobs, and his dick spurts out white streams of come all over his abs. He keeps rocking even after he opens his eyes and lets his legs drop down. He looks utterly wrecked and Jason’s torn between pride at the fact that his cock did that and jealously that he didn’t get to feel Robin around him. Pride wins out as he comes, slumping back against his chair and watching as Robin’s still not recovered, spread out and filthy from taking Jason’s cock. 

“Whero, Whero, please tell me where you got this! I need to recommend it to all my cock loving friends!” Robin grins, leaning forward and going cross eyed for a moment as the dildo hits his sweet spot again. His hips are rocking on the toy, just enough to be noticeable. “Apparently half the chat wants to know too.” Robin smiles, laughing and shaking his head a little.

“A gentleman never tells.” Jason types. Robin’s snort when he reads that out loud makes his heart flip again. 

“You are a total gentleman, Whero. Who gives the best presents.” Robin leans forward more cupping one hand around his mouth. “Don’t tell the rest of the chat, but you’re one of my favourites!” he whispers conspiratorially. “Whoops! I guess the rest of you heard that huh?” Robin laughs cheekily. “Should I make it up to you? Fuck myself again on this perfect cock for you all?” The loud and persistent jingle of coins from the tip button is his answer. “I think that’s a yes...”

Robin starts rocking himself harder, but this time he keeps his eyes open, flicking his sweat streaked hair out of his eyes, and responding more to the chat comments. It’s not until he’s getting close for the second time that Jason finally types again. “I’m no gentleman, Robin. And that’s from a clone-a-willy kit. It’s *mine*.” 

Robin’s pleasurable shocked noise after he reads that out and then comes all over himself, looking shocked and ruined, follows Jason into his sleep that night and all through the week.

***

Jason checks his mail, noting there’s nothing actually worth reading; flyer, flyer, advert for a lawyer, a few take out menus that he’ll probably keep, and some random circular about the local cryptid, the Bat. Jason’s not really interested in the myths and legends the local scumbags use to scare each other. He turns away from his mailbox in time to see his upstairs neighbour in 3F, Butterface (so named because Jason’s seen nearly all of his body _but a face_ ) coming down the stairs.

He looks up and raises his eyebrows when he finally sees Butterface’s face. He’s pretty, with the kind of looks that models would kill for. Butterface looks down at Jason waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and startles badly, slipping and falling down the remaining steps. Jason moves automatically, scooping him up in his arms and setting him back on his feet, although Butterface (and Jason can’t really keep calling him that anymore, can he?) seems unsteady on his feet. While Jason sometimes enjoys scaring people with his appearance, he doesn’t when they could potentially injure themselves.

“Alright there?” Jason says, trying for a friendly smile. From the guy’s blush he’s not sure he managed it. “Didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“Uh... No! I’m Dick.” Butterface blurts out, and then shakes his head. “I mean I’m fine... My name’s Dick. Uh. I... I mean, Thank you.”

“No worries, Dickie.” Jason grins, this time managing friendly. “I’m Jason. I’m in 2B.”

“Dick! I, uh. I said that already. I’m in 3F.” Dick says, and the flush on his face intensifies. It’s a good look on him. “Um. Wow, you are really strong. Really. Like how did you not even stagger when you caught me?”

“Ah, coupla years of Rugby.” Jason says, shrugging a little and his hand rises on Dick’s back before slipping down again slightly lower than before. “I’ve had bigger and heavier dudes than you try to push me over in the scrum and fail, so... Guy like you? Nah, no problem.”

“Oh. Wow.” Dick says, eyes widening and licking his lips reflexively. “So, um. Thank you again! But I’ve got to get going.”

“Oh right. Should probably let you go then, huh?” Jason snorts, dropping his arms from around Dick’s middle. “Nice to finally meetcha, Dickie. Try not to fall down any more stairs today, yeah?”

“Well, I mean, when I usually throw myself at guys they don’t catch me, so I’m doing better already?” Dick says, winking and Jason can’t help but grin back. “But, yeah, I’ll be careful. Uh, you too?”

“Will do, pretty boy.” Jason says, watching with interest as Dick walks out of the building. Dick’s got a great arse, it almost looks familiar.

***

Later that night in the stream, Jason’s watching Robin giggle and grin over some flirtatious comments in the chat. He seems extra happy tonight, and the happy vibe seems to be infectious because Jason’s feeling it too.

“Why am I in such a good mood? Can’t I just be naturally happy today?” Robin laughs, his mask slipping on his face. His pink ‘Porn Princess’ t-shirt rides up as he reaches up to readjust it. “No? That’s mean guys!” 

Jason types ‘Come on, tell us!” wanting to share the good mood.

“OK, OK, just for you Whero! OK, so... There’s this really, really hot guy in the apartment building I live in? Superbutch, tall, built like a brick shithouse, dark hair and um, facial tattoos? I’ve been kind of lusting after him ever since he moved in, but I’ve never had the chance to actually talk to him before?” Dick grins bashfully. “Right, well, I had to go out for errands and as I’m coming down the stairs, there’s, uh, let’s call him...”

Chat starts yelling out suggestions but the main theme seems to be ‘daddy’, but Jason’s staring at Robin onscreen, feeling weirded out as this story is familiar.

“OK, OK, Daddy! So Daddy’s at the bottom of the stairs, and I’m surprised to see him because he’s so fucking hot and well, full disclosure here, guys, I had Whero’s dildo stuffed in my ass, because I like using it as a plug...” Robin blushes and chuckles. “So anyway, I’m surprised, and I slip and fall? And Daddy catches me like some sort of superhero and uh, anyway, I’m mentally chanting don’t get hard, don’t get hard’ and he’s all “You okay, pretty boy?” and I’m trying not to combust at his super hot accent, and I manage to not make a _complete_ fool of myself and excuse myself from the situation. But! I found out his name and that he’s Australian, so I’m happy!”

Jason stares blankly at the computer screen, not taking in anything Robin... _Dick_ is saying anymore. Because Australian/Kiwi mistakes aside, Dick is definitely talking about _him_. Robin is Dick is Butterface, his upstairs neighbour. Dick’s talking about him. Dick’s been lusting after him for months. And now Jason’s freaking out again because _he’s that guy_ and he has no idea what to do with that information. Dick uses his dildo as a butt plug. That’s. That’s, _fuck_ , something that’s going to keep him up at night. He knows who Robin is too, and that’s. That’s something else he’s going to have to think about. Because something about the fact Jason knows, but Dick doesn’t, feels... unjust. Unfair at the very least.

Jason hits the $10 tip button without thinking about it and closes the stream down. He goes and sits on his old comfortable sofa and turns on the tv to watch something mindless, while his head is in a whirl trying to decide what the hell he should do. If he should do anything at all. His thoughts circle over the problem, and it’s not until the credits roll on the film he hasn’t watched a second of, that he realises that he needs to talk to Dick. The stream will be over by now. If Dick films at home, then it’ll be easy for Jason to talk to him. Easy. Yeah, right.

***

So, Jason goes upstairs and knocks on Robin/Dick's door. It’s a nerve wracking several moments until Dick answers the door and beams at Jason when he recognises him.

“Jason! Hi. Wow, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” Dick says, running a hand through his hair and pulling at his top. It’s actually really adorable that he’s worried how he looks. The fact that Jason’s seen him riding his cock already is a weird dissonance that Jason’s trying to ignore right now.

“Uh, yeah. Listen, can I come in? I don’t think this is a conversation you want to have on the doorstep.” Jason says, trying his best to sound concerned and not intimidating.

“Sure? That sounds ominous.” Dick laughs nervously, and opens the door wider, waving Jason inside. “Listen, thanks again for earlier, I really do appreciate not having to go the clinic for a busted nose or worse.”

“Yeah, no worries, bro. OK. Fuck. I dunno where to start...” Jason says, eyeing the plain walls of Dick’s apartment. It’s obviously a bachelor pad, but there are photos of what seem to be Dick’s friends nearly everywhere. And there’s the iconic blue egg shaped lounger chair over by the desktop computer. _Fuck_. “Uh. I’m a Kiwi, not Australian. From New Zealand, that is. I’m Māori, actually.”

Dick blinks rapidly at him, obviously and understandably confused. “Uh...”

“Robin.” Jason says, and Dick’s face goes from confused to surprised to scared to weirdly blank in the space of a few seconds. “I, uh... I’m Whero. On the chat. I, uh... I only worked out who you were tonight when you talked about me. Me me, not Whero me.”

“Jason.” Dick starts, squaring his shoulders and about to go on the defensive. So Jason carries on before he can get going.

“Look, I’m not. I’m not after anything, here. It just wasn’t fair for me to work out who you are because of ...Inside information, I guess? So... Uh. Here I am, telling you.” Jason shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I just thought you should know. So... I should go.”

“Wow. Fuck. That’s...” Dick says, looking overwhelmed. “That’s a lot to take in. And there’s no point in denying it now, huh.”

“Not really?” Jason says, and shit is this ever uncomfortable. Dick’s not getting hostile or asking him to leave, so that’s something in Jason’s favour, he thinks.

“I guess that explains why you left the chat early tonight.” Dick laughs, and there’s a bitter tinge to it that Jason hates. “This is _awkward_. More than the time my best friend walked in on me having sex with his sister.”

“Is he still your best friend?” Jason says, thinking that if Dick can maintain a friendship after that then maybe there’s hope for him too.

“Somehow, yes. Despite my best efforts.” Dick shakes his head. “Listen, do you want to stay for a coffee? We should probably talk about this more. And uh, I’d like to get to know you better too.”

“Really?” Jason blurts out, surprised and more than a little hopeful. Maybe this won’t go anywhere romantic, but Jason might just get a new friend out of it. “You’re not mad at me?”

“You found out today, right?” Dick says and Jason nods. “It’s not like you ever lied, and well. This was bound to happen sometime. I’m kind of glad it was you, actually. I wasn’t joking when I said you’re one of my favourites.”

***

“Jason, what are you doing?” Dick’s voice floats through the kitchen door from his living room.

“Oh. Sorry. I got distracted.” Jason hangs up the cloth he was cleaning the dinner date plates from their first date ever with, and grabs them two beers out of the fridge.

“Distracted by what?” Dick turns to look at Jason and shifts his legs off the sofa so Jason can sit and pass him a bottle. As soon as Jason’s taken his seat, Dick throws his legs over Jason’s as if they belong slung over Jason’s thighs. It probably won’t be long until that’s true. 

“Uh. The sink?” Jason admits sheepishly, popping the cap off his bottle and taking a long draught. He catches Dick giving him an appreciative look with just a hint of confusion.

“The sink?” Dick tilts his head at Jason adorably and Jason’s fingers twitch with the urge to comb through the fall of Dick’s hair.

“It’s the little things that weird you out, y’know?” Jason shrugs, taking another drink. “Like I _know_ the water in the sink is gonna go down clockwise, but it’s still really weird to see it.”

“I... What?” Dick blinks at Jason, before finally taking his own sip of beer, and placing his bottle on the coffee table.

“Oh, water goes down the plughole anti-clockwise in the southern hemisphere.” Jason grins, slipping one hand between Dick’s thighs and leaving it there, not moving upward despite Dick’s encouraging wiggle.

“I... did not know that.” Dick says, trying not to pout when Jason refuses to move his hand.

“And you’re welcome for today’s dose of useless knowledge!” Jason toasts Dick with his bottle of beer and then gestures towards Dick’s very nice entertainment system. “So, what are we watching?”

“Thanks.” Dick says dryly. “Guests’ choice of channels.” Dick wiggles again, shifting down further so that he’s pretty much lying across the sofa. He reaches up to grab onto Jason’s shirt, forcing Jason to put the bottle on the table, and pulls him down on top of him with a wink. “There, that’s much better. Way more comfortable.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Jason grins. “But it makes seeing the screen kinda awkward.” Jason shifts onto his side and pulls Dick back against his chest. “Now _this_ is comfortable.”

They settle on a mindless action movie, full of explosions, shoehorned romance, and a supporting cast that are much better than both the leads. Eventually Dick starts shifting, trying not to squirm and biting back sighs.

“Hey, Jay? You hungry. Because I want a snack.” Dick turns to look at Jason over his shoulder, biting his lip a little, trying to make himself look more attractive.

“Is this where I’m meant to make the ‘I am a snacc’ joke?” Jason snorts, distracting himself from how much Dick’s succeeding.

“Oh Daddy, _you’re_ a full three course meal!” Dick moans out, voice all sexy and looking up at Jason through his eyelashes, before he drops the act to continue. “But seriously, I’m kind of hungry.”

“And you want me to get it for you? What did your last slave die of? Overwork?” Jason grumbles even as he disengages from Dick’s hold and manages to stand up to amble into the kitchen.

“Thank you!” Dick calls out sweetly as Jason opens the cupboards looking for something to eat.

“Are chips okay, bro?” Jason yells, finding three family sized bags of chips in different flavours hiding in one of Dick’s cupboards.

“What?” Dick yells back, still lying on the sofa like some ancient queen.

“Chips, bro, chips!” Jason says, raising his voice thinking that Dick can’t hear him too clearly with his head shoved in a cupboard. 

“Jay, I don’t know what chups brew is?” Dick yells back, sounding confused.

“Chips.” Jason rounds the kitchen door with a bag of chips, and shakes them at Dick. Looking between Jason’s face and the bag of chips, Dick’s eyebrows rise as he realises what Jason’s saying.

“Chips... Chips are chups. Uh, sorry, the accent tripped me up.” Dick looks embarrassed. “Uh, since I’m showing my ass here, what does brew mean?”

“Bro. Short for brother?” Jason sighs. He knows he has a strong accent, but usually people don’t need to ask.

“Ohhh. Wow. Sorry, Jay.” Dick cringes a little and Jason decides to forgive him at the obvious regret on Dick’s face.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Grayson.” Jason huffs, throwing the bag of chips at Dick and settling back onto the sofa, having climbed over Dick to his previous position.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Dick says, opening the bag of chips and offering one to Jason with a small gentle smile.

“Yeah, you will, Pretty Bird.” Jason says in a low voice that makes Dick shiver in anticipation. “You can answer this question.”

“Can I?” Dick smirks, not hiding his amusement. The challenge on his face makes Jason step it up from the question he was originally going to ask. “I’ll consider it, depending on the question. Otherwise I’ll make it up to you with sex.”

“Do you really use my dildo as a butt plug?” Jason stares at Dick as his eyes widen and he takes a sharp inhale of breath, dropping the bag of chips to the floor and leaning up to kiss Jason, desperate and grasping. By the time Jason pulls back, his arms wound around Dick to pull him in even closer, they’re both panting a little and Dick’s grinding lightly against Jason’s crotch.

“ _Yes_.” Dick groans, licking his lips, all flushes and dewy eyed. “I do.”

“I haven’t done this with a guy before. Sex, I mean.” Jason says quietly, tightening his grip on Dick. “But don’t worry, I’m still gonna ruin you for anyone else.”

“You already have, Jay. You already have.” Dick whispers, pulling him in for another kiss.

***

“Jay, there’s someone here to see you.” Artemis calls out, five minutes before Jason’s due to clock off for the day.

“My book’s full, Tem, I can’t take on anything else this week.” Jason says from under the hood of an ancient Mazda that’s still going strong despite minor problems with a water leak.

“Noope. He’s here to see _you_ , not for a car.” Artemis appears at his side with a look that Jason knows means trouble for him. “He’s pretty cute. Something you want to tell me?”

“Don’t sit on the damn car while my hands in the engine?” Jason snarks, shutting the hood and forcing Artemis to stand. “Because I definitely want to tell you that.”

“Go talk to your pretty boy, Jay.” Artemis smacks him on the shoulder and not taking any offence. “Better yet, introduce us.”

“No.” Jason says bluntly, trying to ignore the fact that Artemis is following him over to where Dick is standing by the office door, looking like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Jason, hey! I hope you don’t mind me coming by?” Dick says, slightly nervously. “Um, shit, I should‘ve asked if this was OK...”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Jason smiles and watches at least half of Dick’s nervousness vanish with that simple act. “Dickie, this is Artemis, and that’s Biz over there in the office, playing cards.” Jason says gesturing to them both. “Tem, Biz, this is Dick. My boyfriend.” 

“Red got a boyfriend!” Biz says excitedly, coming out of the office and smiling widely. “Tem, Red got a boyfriend!”

“And it’s about damn time.” Artemis says, smiling and holding her hand out to Dick. “Nice to meet you, Dick.” Artemis keeps the pleasant smile on her face as she shakes hands with Dick, squeezing his hand hard until Dick’s wincing. Jason wants to smack her hand away, but Dick’s grinning back.

“Damn, you’ve got a good grip on you. You must need it to keep this guy in line, huh?” Dick says, shaking his hand.

“I like you, Dick. You can stay.” Artemis says, grinning at Jason widely. He can see all her teeth and it makes Jason want to sigh for all the teasing he’s about to endure for the rest of his life.

“Can I give him the shovel talk, Tem?” Biz says, looming over all three of them, smiling and so happy for Jason it’s painfully visible. “I wanna give him the shovel talk!”

“Rock, paper, scissors for it?” Artemis says, lifting her fist up and holding it out to Biz.

“No one is giving anyone the shovel talk, you maniacs.” Jason sighs, it’s nice they care, but he’s a grown man who can give his own shovel talks thank you very much. “What are we, a terrible tv show? No.”

“But Red!” Biz whines, pouting and eyes shimmering with fake tears. “Please? I’ve been waiting years!”

“No.” Jason says bluntly. He’s had enough practice with Biz’s fake pouts to know that Biz doesn’t actually mind. 

“Really, Jay? I mean really?” Artemis glowers at him. The usually scary look is undermined by the smile she’s forcing off her face.

“Go away.” Jason moans. “Honestly, don’t you have anything better to do than make me look bad in front of my boyfriend?”

“Don’t be rude, Whero.” Artemis snorts, glower completely replaced by a delighted look. “Of course we don’t.”

“Oh, you go by that in real life, too?” Dick says, biting his lip in an effort not to smile too much at the teasing Jason’s receiving. 

“Pretty much everyone calls him that, even his Grandmother...” Artemis starts, and Jason can guess what’s coming so he shoves her away in the shoulder and grabs Dick’s hand.

“And that’s enough out of you two. Come on, Dickie, let’s go somewhere more private.” Jason pulls Dick away, heading out to the small courtyard behind the auto shop.

“Oh ho!” Biz calls out as they leave and Jason holds up his middle finger to him without looking behind him, to Biz’s obvious glee from the giggling that floats around the shop.

“So, should I call you, Whero or Jason?” Dick says as the get outside in to the little courtyard. It’s just an empty concrete square with a few wooden boxes scattered around to sit on. “What does whero mean anyway?”

“Either’s fine. Or Jay.” Jason shrugs, grabbing a box and hauling it over next to another so they can sit and talk. Jason mocks a little bow and gestures to Dick to take a seat. “Whero means red, among other things.”

“So whero tuhinga means?” Dick sits down, lounging as comfortably on the wooden crate as he does in his blue lounger chair in his apartment.

“Red hood.” Jason rubs at the back of his neck; he knows Dick’s going to ask why he chose that as a username so he heads off the question by telling Dick straight off. “I uh, basically, after my mum died, I wore the same red hoodie for a coupla months, wouldn’t take it off. So, everyone started calling me that.”

“Oh. That’s kind of cute actually.” Dick says with a soft smile, knowing that Jason’s mum’s death is a bit of a sore subject for him. “I would have pegged you as more of a big bad wolf.”

“Yeah, I’ve _never_ heard that one before.” Jason says, rolling his eyes. “I would have picked Tane-rore for you, but I guess Robin’s alright.”

“My mom used to call me that when I was a kid.” Dick says, looking down and a bit vulnerable admitting it. When Jason had told Dick about his mum’s murder, Dick had told him about the horrible tragic accident that had left him orphaned too.

“Oh. Well, that _is_ cute.” Jason says, giving Dick a small smile and taking his hand in his.

“Tanay rory?” Dick says, as the vulnerable look eases into a more relaxed and happy demeanour.

“Tane-rore invented dancing. He’d perform the haka for his mum, Hine-raumati, and there’s his hand motion, the wiriwiri?” Jason lifts his hand to show Dick the trembling hand action. “It’s supposed to be a representation of the shimmering air you see when the ground is stupidly hot? When that happens, it’s Tane-rore, dancing for his mum.” 

“I like that, that’s a nice story.” Dick says, stars in his eyes as he looks at Jason.

“It means he’s crazy for you, Dick.” Artemis says, having appearing in the courtyard doorway silently. They both jump when she speaks, the world having dropped away to just the two of them while they were on their own.

“Seriously, Tem, go away.”Jason pleads. If they keep interrupting he’s never going to find out why Dick came over.

“Nope.” Artemis says, planting herself more firmly in the doorway. “Biz has gone to make popcorn, this is the best thing to happen to you for ages; you think we’re missing this? Not a chance, Jay.”

“Have they kissed yet?” Biz says, skidding into the courtyard and knocking into Artemis in his haste. “Did I miss it?”

“Ugh, you guys are the worst.” Jason grumbles, resigning himself to not getting any alone time with Dick until they leave the auto shop.

“I don’t know, I kind of like them.” Dick says, kissing Jason on the cheek to the cheers of them both.

***

Jason flexes his hands and Dick slides his fingers between Jason’s, intertwining them closer. The needy kiss he receives as Jason continues to slowly thrust in is sweet and leads to another and another. Each long, slow thrust makes Dick tighten his legs around Jason’s waist, and Jason has to blink rapidly to focus on Dick’s face, thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed and brows drawing together in concentration. Jason wants to groan loudly, but Dick’s being quiet and he doesn’t want to miss a single gasp of breath or quiet whine.

“Please...” Dick begs, eyes opening to slits and catching Jason’s. Electricity passes between then and Jason’s helpless to do anything but what Dick’s asking of him.

Jason detangles a hand from Dick’s and drops it down between their bodies, wrapping it around Dick’s cock and stroking gently. Dick’s free hand twists into Jason’s hair and pulls his down for another kiss. Jason thumbs at the crown of Dick’s cock until Dick sobs and comes wetly over Jason’s hand and his own abs. The feel of Dick’s body tightening around him, the wet hot clench of him pulling Jason in deeper, makes his thrusts speed up from the slow and sweet pace of before, until Jason tips over the edge and he pants out his pleasure, weight coming down onto Dick despite himself.

A minute or so later, when Jason can get his limbs to respond and he’s rolled off Dick and tied the condom up and thrown it in the trash, Dick sidles up to him, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. He lifts a hand to Jason’s face and lets his fingertips trace the grooves of Jason’s tā moko under his eye. 

“So, I was going to ask, is there a meaning for your tattoo?” Dick says, watching as his fingers follow the lines up above Jason’s eyebrow to the bridge of his nose.

“You wanna talk about this _now_ , Pretty Bird?” Jason huffs, thinking about how easy it would be to fall asleep right now. Having Dick in his bed makes his mattress at least fifty times more comfortable than it is without him.

“I’m chatty, bae, it’s part of my charm.” Dick grins, pressing a quick to Jason jaw.

“Alright, but it’s kinda long and involved... Or we could just nap.” Jason says, shifting his arm under Dick’s shoulder to trail his fingers up and down Dick’s spine.

“Tell me.” Dick says, turning a bit and making the mattress bounce beneath them.

“OK, fine. Stop wiggling and I will.” Jason sighs, giving up on the hope of a well deserved nap any time soon.

“I am as still as a very still thing!” Dick snorts and Jason shakes his head in faux despair.

“It’s tā moko, not a tattoo, so yes, it definitely has a meaning.” Jason says. “I had to talk to a specialist, you discuss your life story and they design it.”

“I’m surprised your Grandma is OK with it.” Dick says, fingers tracing the lines over Jason’s forehead and back down again to his nose.

“Well, she wasn’t to begin with. Sort of. It’s not that she didn’t want me to get it, I mean, it’s our culture, after all.” Jason pauses, remembering the long conversations he’d had with his Nana. “She was more worried about me getting a job or being associated with gangsters. So she said if the elders gave their approval, then she was fine with it.”

“The elders of your iwi? Did I pronounce that right?” Dick says, perking up and looking slightly bashful.

“You did. And you’ve been doing some research.” Jason grins; lifting his head to gently poke Dick in a spot on his ribs that he knows is especially sensitive. “The elders of my hāpu, actually. Uh, a hāpu’s one of the clans that make up an iwi. There’s like 11,000 people in my iwi.”

“Woah.” Dick says, eyebrows rising.

“So anyway, I talk to the elders, saying I want it as part of my culture, and because of the situation with my mum and dad, and they say yes. So... I got to have it.” Jason shrugs, letting his head thump back against the pillows.

“Your dad. I mean, you told me about your mom, but you didn’t mention your dad. I thought he was out of the picture?” Dick tilts his head to the side showing off his confusion.

“Yeah. No. Kinda.” Jason sighs. “Fuck, OK. So, the night my mum was murdered my dad had been at home. And after I woke up he was missing. I saw the guy who murdered my mum, but pretty much everyone thought I was in denial, and that it was my dad who did it.” 

“Dude...” Dick breathes out, stroking his fingers through Jason’s hair in an act of comfort. Jason feels his heart swell with how much this man cares for him.

“Yeah. So, when I heard a rumour that Willis was in Gotham, me, Tem and Biz picked up and moved over here to investigate.” Jason continues, closing his eyes for a brief moment in gratitude towards Artemis and Biz packing up their lives and moving with him. “Because I need utu. I want to know where the hell Dad went, why everything went down. Whether I need to kick his arse and drag him back to Rotorua, or the name of the guy who actually did it.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Dick says, resting his forehead against Jason’s.

“So, part of the reason I got the tā moko is because of utu. I look at it, and see how unbalanced it is, and it reminds me I need to get that payback.” Jason lifts a hand to rest at the back of Dick’s neck, pulling him in until Dick’s nose is resting against his in hongi. 

“That’s kind of intense, Jay.” Dick says, looking at him with sympathy in his eyes. Up this close, Jason can see the all the different shades of blue, and it reminds him of the sea around the Bay of Plenty.

“I’ve been internalising a really complicated situation in my head, and now I think I don’t need to give my life over to it? I’m gonna ease off on searching. I can get utu other ways. It’s not just the bad; it’s more balance and reciprocation, really? It’s for the good, as well.” Jason says with a slow smile, that widens into a teasing smirk. “I mean, me sending you that dildo was utu for all the good times I got watching you on stream.”

“Oh yeah?” Dick smiles back, his own smile edged with a hint of lust.

“Yeah.” Jason drags his hand down Dick’s back, resting it possessively and promisingly on the swell of Dick’s arse.

“Well, I think I got the better end of that.” Dick grins, eyes sparking with amusement.

“I’m not touching that pun with a ten foot spear.” Jason tells him, feeling lighter than he has in a long while.

“When it’s _in me_ it feels like a ten foot spear!” Dick cackles while Jason lies there groaning at his boyfriend’s terrible sense of humour. “Oh come on, bae, that’s hilarious, and you know it!”

***

Four Months Later:

The chat for Robin’s livestream opens and the regulars start talking amongst themselves before Robin makes his appearance.

> **MrOrange31:**  
>  I wonder what we’ll get to see today.
> 
> **KingTiger:**  
>  As long as it’s not self-gelatin I don’t care.
> 
> **MidnightSun:**  
>  I heard from the source it’s going to be special...
> 
> **ManOwl:**  
>  Shut up M, we get it, you know Robin IRL.
> 
> **TentacleActivist:**  
>  Oh man, Whero’s gonna be pissed he missed this!
> 
> **velociraptor:**  
>  Does anyone really believe this is his last stream? Dont. He’ll come crawling back.
> 
> **BigDickEnergy:**  
>  dude he told us he’s got a legit job now stop being such a shit
> 
> **flexifan:**  
>  I’m gonna support him no matter what!
> 
> **asseater:**  
>  ^ this
> 
> **RedAss:**  
>  I just want to see that ass get spanked.
> 
> **2fast4U:**  
>  LAST STREAM PAAAARTAAAAAY!

The stream goes live and Robin’s sitting in his chair, mask on, wearing matching blue silk robe. “Hey guys! Welcome to my last stream, hopefully. As you know, I’ve got a job at Madam Kyle’s Burlesque Theatre, so if you’re ever in Gotham, come support us for a great evening of music, entertainment and amazing food!” Robin smiles widely at the camera. “OK, with that bit of advertising out of the way, the results of the polls are in for what I’ll be doing in tonight’s show.”

> **TentacleActivist:**  
>  Yaaaay! And Good Luck!

“Aww, thanks TA! So, tonight I’ll be wearing the clothes that most of you requested, and as a special treat, I’ll be giving you all what you’ve been asking me for since I began...” Robin winks, running a hand through his hair and showing off his blue lace fingerless gloves. “To see me taking a real, live, cock.”

> **RedAss:**  
>  HOLY SHIT!
> 
> **MrOrange31:**  
>  Goddamn *finally*
> 
> **2fast4U:**  
>  YASSSSSS
> 
> **velociraptor:**  
>  lets see you take a dick bitch
> 
> **BigDickEnergy:**  
>  who’s the lucky fuck?
> 
> **asseater:**  
>  who cares, I’m just sad it ain’t me.
> 
> **MidnightSun:**  
>  Stop talking so he can get on with it...
> 
> **KingTiger:**  
>  Do it Robin
> 
> **flexifan:**  
>  fuck yes

Robin slips off his robe, showing off his lacy blue corset and matching panties, extending a leg upward so that his long legs, encased in thigh high stockings, attached to the corset by straps, and his black eight inch stiletto shoes are visible on camera.

“So, does my outfit meet with your standards?” Robin teases, holding his leg up, and then bringing his heel down to rest on the seat of his chair. “If you don’t say yes, my partner won’t come out. He’s shy, but he _really_ likes this outfit on me...”

> **TentacleActivist:**  
>  fuck yes I love you in heels robin!
> 
> **KingTiger:**  
>  It’s acceptable
> 
> **MidnightSun:**  
>  you look lovely, Robin!
> 
> **MrOrange31:**  
>  You’re such a horny slut, Robin. I do enjoy that about you.
> 
> **ManOwl:**  
>  I want to rip that outfit off you
> 
> **velociraptor:**  
>  stop talking and start taking dick you whore
> 
> **RedAss:**  
>  are you going to get spanked?
> 
> **2fast4U:**  
>  uh, what redass said, but with a please

“I’m going to take that as a yes!” Robin laughs, crossing his legs, swinging his upper leg back and forth so the light catches his shoes. “If you hit the tip button, we’ll get started.” Robin’s answer is a long jangling stream of coins from all the lurkers in the chat. “Wow, you guys are eager! So please welcome... Oh, damn we didn’t think of a name. You guys want to help out?”

> **MrOrange31:**  
>  Daddy
> 
> **MidnightSun:**  
>  Daddy
> 
> **KingTiger:**  
>  Daddy
> 
> **ManOwl:**  
>  Master
> 
> **TentacleActivist:**  
>  oh, um, daddy?
> 
> **velociraptor:**  
>  bitch like you don’t need a name
> 
> **RedAss:**  
>  daddy

“So, I’m going to go with Daddy, as you seem to like it so much!” Robin leans forward and stands up. “Daddy, won’t you come in?” Robin turns around showing off the heart-shaped space topped with a silky bow in the back of his panties, helpfully placed right over his hole. A tall, well built man, with dark hair and his face covered with a red half mask over his eyes and a red bandana in a slightly different shade covering his mouth walks in, and Robin takes his hand. He’s dressed in a tight white undershirt, showing off the black tribal half sleeve tattoo on his left arm, and loose black sweats, his tan skin standing out in contrast. Robin pulls his over to the blue egg shaped lounger chair, gesturing to him to sit down. 

“Daddy’s got such a great cock; I’m going to have to suck it before I do anything else. I hope you guys don’t mind.” Robin says in a teasing voice, slipping down to his knees and leaning over the low arm of the chair. He slides Daddy’s sweats out of the way and starts skilfully stroking him to hardness. He leans over further, taking Daddy’s cock into his mouth and moaning loudly. “Mmm, tastes so good...” He bobs up and down the thick length, making it as wet and messy as he can manage. 

Robin presses sucking kisses up and down the shaft, licking the bead of pre-cum away from the tip with a wink at the camera letting his mouth stay open so that the white liquid on his tongue is visible. Daddy’s hand gently rests on top of Robin’s head, moving up and down with each rise and fall of Robin’s mouth. His fingers curl into the locks of hair on the back of Robin’s head and Robin makes more noise at the gentlest of tugs. Daddy pulls Robin’s head up and his slack mouth has thin ribbons of drool escaping down to his chin. “I want to keep going!” Robin whines, but Daddy pulls him up further, up and over his lap until Robin’s in prime position to be spanked.

“Oh, oh yes, please!” Robin begs as he wriggles, pushing his ass up and spreading his legs slightly wider as Daddy rests a heavy hand between his shoulderblades. “Please, Daddy, spank me!” 

“Count for me.” Daddy growls out as his hand caresses Robin’s cheeks, petting them tenderly and then drawing back to deliver a smack that resounds around the room. 

“One, two, three, oh _yes Daddy_ , yes!” Daddy does it again, and Robin whimpers, rolling his hips into Daddy’s thigh. “Four, five, six, oh fuck it’s so good!” The pattern of blows continues until Robin’s a writhing moaning mess, throwing his head back and then going limp in Daddy’s lap. “Eighteen, nineteen, tweeeeenty!”

Daddy stops spanking Robin and pulls him up to sit in his lap, spreading his legs by the knees until the points of his heels are resting on the seat of the chair. Robin leans back on Daddy’s chest, breathing hard and shifting himself closer to Daddy’s cock. He mouths at Daddy’s neck, gloved hands lightly gripping at Daddy’s well muscled arms, and the difference in body type is more apparent than ever. Robin’s always been lithe, an acrobat, but sat in Daddy’s lap he looks slighter, paler than Daddy, and Robin’s clearly into the obvious differences between them from his whispered pleading that the microphone isn’t quite picking up. “Daddy, you’re so big, so strong....”

Robin squirms, lifting himself up and sliding a hand down behind him to hold Daddy’s cock still as he sinks down onto it with a needy pleasured groan. “Oh, oh fuck, oh that’s so good, oh Daddy, you fuck me so well I don’t even need opening up anymore...” Daddy holds Robin’s legs apart and the sight of Robin taking that big fat cock is clear to everyone. “Oh fuck yes, show everyone how good you give it to me... I love it, I love you fucking me!”

Robin’s head lolls back, clearly content to let Daddy lift him up and down his cock, moaning loudly all the while. His hole is stretched wide around Daddy, with trails of slick and come leaking out around him. The pounding gets rougher and faster as Robin wails and pleads for more, until he’s being bounced hard in Daddy’s lap, legs spreading wider and his entire body arching up into the fuck. Robin sobs and Daddy bites down into his shoulder, causing him to seize and come hard enough that a few drops of white land on his mask. Daddy keeps using him until he’s emptying himself deep inside Robin’s body and tightening his arms around him tenderly.

The moment is broken by the noise of a stream of jingling coins that carries on for what seems like minutes, until Daddy leans forward, Robin carefully held in his arms, and with the press of a button the screen goes black.

> **BigDickEnergy:**  
>  Holy shit...
> 
> **MidnightSun:**  
>  Damn, I’m going to miss watching that ass get plowed.
> 
> **KingTiger:**  
>  That was *more* than satisfactory.
> 
> **TentacleActivist:**  
>  asdkhkkjljdgdfgh yes
> 
> **RedAss:**  
>  YASSSSS SPANKING
> 
> **MrOrange31:**  
>  Well boys, that’s what we call ending things on a *bang*.

The livestream closes properly, the little icon for the stream being finished showing up on the screen, and the chat empties out surprisingly quickly, leaving a few members still there. A little lock icon comes up on the screen when only two members remain and they’re sure that they’re alone.

> **Whero Tuhinga:**  
>  I think that was the best stream you’ve ever done, Robin.
> 
> **Robin:**  
>  And now it’s only for you, Daddy. : <3: Also why are you doing this in chat? I’m lying right next to you!
> 
> **Whero Tuhinga:**  
>  You’re doing it too, y’know! And you’re too good to me, you know that right, Dickie?
> 
> **Robin:**  
>  I’m just repaying what I’m getting, bae. It’s utu. :)
> 
> **Whero Tuhinga:**  
>  Kei te aroha au ki a koe, Pretty Bird.


End file.
